Ever Waters
by BDFanning
Summary: The bad case of diva rolled into Waterfront only to have a love triangle form with many different things happening! Many things from today's age is going to take place in 2002, I have it the way its rated now because of Hiroyuki x Kouya will defs happen with suggestive themes of different kinds. It's gonna happen warnings here no other warnings. :)
1. Chapter 1: Hi! Friendly Hello?

Hi! Friendly Hello?

In Waterfront where the weather is usually annoyingly hot in the summer and even colder in winters, the bus that made its runs during the day dropped of the biggest diva around dusk in the small village. Larxene a dragonoid being half human half dragon is paying a visit after spending so many years in the U.S. with her human mother and draconic father. She was 17 and was at least 5' 10", 6'0" in her heels. She took a step off wearing her black trench coat, big black sun hat. As she got off with her seven bags she carried made her way to the drop stations bench.

"Oh shit that's why I never liked it here." She huffed pulling out a little fan to cool her off. She had jet black hair, indigo eyes that were sharp and fierce, her pale skin in parts, mixed with black scales, and her black wings. She took off her coat showing her black belly shirt complimenting her double D's, black short jeans, and black heeled leather boots. "Ugh I need to find Grandma's old house and move in…" She stood, bags in hand spread out her black wings and took flight to the edge of a forested area by the village. " I guess it's around here?" She followed a dirt path leading to a circular clearing with a little house in the center. "Oh. come. ON! She… This was her last revenge against me huh? Making me clean up her house for me to live in it." She yelled, gently setting her bags on the ground and kicking the already broken door in. She took a few steps in before getting hysterical. "What the hell! The roofs caved in, a man sized holes in that wall, it's hot as hell in here-EEK! I'm pretty sure that was a raccoon in there. (Groaning) Oh my goood! I'll waste my money fixing this place myself. Huh you happy! It's reasons like this, why you're BURNING IN HELL!" She walked out the front door and sat on a ruined chair.

Larxene has had a bit of issues with people, her family, and her new home in the U.S. , first her father gave up on life and left, then her mom ended up doing bad things leading to her suicide, AND her dog was hit by a car playing with her. Also, her grandma was a slightly edgy woman and sorta mean dying with a heart attack, which is how Larxene sorta turned out later as she grew up now. She thought about how this summer vacation was gonna turn out. Larxene would have came sooner but with her mom's suicide and grandma's death attack, things didn't work out and she didn't make it t'ill the end of June.

"Well i just need to get some things shipped to me and then I'll fix up MY house. Hey there's… no internet?" She gave the blankest stare in the world at her laptop she pulled out. "Duh, I'll just go to the hardware store there has to be supplies there!" She jumped up, put her bags in an inner room off the house with a closet, and began making her way to the village. She skipped wholeheartedly throughout the village looking for the shop. "Son of a bitch! Where is the damn hardware store it's been years since I practiced any of my Japanese skills!" In the U.S. she did not continue much of her Japanese culture like her parents did she was more adept to learning english successfully and taught herself the language of love. After giving up she started asking for directions, and finally made it she walked in and up to the counter where the clerk was waiting.

"Hello mi-" Instantly was cut off by Larxene.

"Yeah. Hi. Whatever I'm looking for building materials for rebuilding a home brand new." The clerk stunned a little by her rudeness started.

"Yes we have all that and we can throw in a few carpenters that can do it for you."

"Ah thanks, I really didn't want to do it myself actually so here are all my ideas for my house… " she laid her construction plans out and gave them to him. "… this is how my house is gonna look no exceptions…" She rambled on and on, then she ended and before she walked out the door.

"Uh, miss wait. We need your name and address." She nodded and gave the information. "Great we should have your project done in a day or two!" The look on her face was priceless she, was so relieved that things were looking up here. She made her way out of the shop down the street turned the corner and smack! Right into someone else. She fell on her butt hard on the concrete.

"Ow! Shit that hurt, who the hel-" As she looked she saw that a tiger man was looking down at her, surprised like. "What are you staring at help me up!" She growled. As he helped her up he said.

"Sorry miss, my name's Torahiko Ooshima." Her eyes quickly like lightning shot at him.

"Oh. My. God. T-Tora that's… This is you after all these years of me gone! you've grown so much." She said staring at his face.

"Uh, hehehe…" He laughed nervously. "Have we met before?"

"Oh yeah I guess I've changed too haven't I. Well let me introduce you to miss Larxene Midoriya." As she said that his mouth nearly fell off.

"L-Larxene this is you Tatsuki's cousin?" As she nodded slightly he grabbed her and started to pick her up and crush hug her.

"For fucks sake! Put me down you're gonna kill me!" She hollered out.

"Well it's good to see you haven't changed hey are you coming to the party?" He said motioning her to come.

"Oh you threw me a party!?" She said cheerfully.

"Uh… hehehe Larxy! Uh, it's not… Uh, exactly for… Uh you…" She gulped at telling her this he was ready to run if this was the old Larxene he knew but all she did was look down and sighed in disappointment. "Larxy I'm sor-"

"It's fine I understand I wanted my presence to be a surprise why not do it at a party i wasn't invited to… " She started the guilt trip. " … Yeah it's not like I missed everyone and came back to see everyone after so many years."

"Hey Larxy we did miss you and you are invited to the welcoming party-" she cut him off once more.

"You know if you keep saying that it's a 'welcoming party' then you're gonna tell me who the hell it's for!" She started grabbing his wrist.

"Hey! Okay the party's for Hiro." He said to make her let go.

"Wha-! He left here and he's coming back when?"

"T-Today…" He whispered.

"Oh, crap!" she said with her index finger and middle finger quickly poking between her eyebrows.

"Hey come on it's gonna start soon and everyone might be there by now saying hi I've already seen him c'mon!" He said pulling her.

"Hold on I've got something to get I'll be there see you but don't announce me t'ill I get there." He nodded left and she flew off. "Got to get my 'Bette Davis Eyes' on!" And when she reached her bags she made the Cinderella change, nice black dress down to her heels, and a lapis flower hair tie to hold her big ponytail in place showing her pointed ears and black earrings. Literally getting dolled up for a casual party. She made her way to the restaurant getting lost twice, she stepped in greeted by a man at a podium.

"Hello miss you here for the party?" when she nodded, Larxene was escorted to the big table with everyone standing around talking. All she did was look around, so awkward no one payed her no mind she sat down and put her hand on her forehead.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" She heard come from what sounded like a child. She turned to see Shun an old friend, and she stood towering him.

"Shun do you remember me at all?" He stood there puzzled but when he saw her eyes it was like he stuck gold.

"LARXENE!" He said jumping on her knocking her down making a scene. "It's awesome to see you!" Everyone one took notice and started talking when he announced who she was they paused in horror and excitement. She did have a reputation when they were little kids. Everyone started greeting her, she was definitely happy about the attention until the man of the hour walked in and stole it.

"So I see you're here cuz." she turned to see a dragon towering her, then hugging her. "It's great seeing you.

"Me too, Tasuki!" She gave a warm smile and then everyone was greeted by Hiro and he came to the two dragon people.

"Hey guys!" And he got a surprise slap on the back from Tatsuki, and a surprise peck on the cheek from Larxene.

"I'm gonna take my seat." Larxene said and a familiar canine friend sat next to her.

"I see you finally came back did you miss me?" Kouya joked.

"Ha as if, this table is what I came back for we are in mad love. Hehehe." She giggled at her response. Hiro took his seat next to Kouya and and the party started.

(Note: I've been pondering this story and wanna see how I can make it work so hope it's enjoyable!)


	2. Chapter 2: Party! After Party!

Party! After Party!

The party was under way and everyone had a great time when it came to talking, Larxene was all mouth, especially about her. Her closest friends had to be Hiroyuki, Kouya, Shun, Torahiko, and Shin, of course as well her cousin Tatsuki. She was well aware they had a crush on her, even Tatsuki when he got a bit tipsy, but she never acted on any of them, or did she. Shortly after she noticed someone else got there attention all accept Hiro. It was the strangest thing she thought a few years back after trying to dig up info instantly hit bedrock and never found out anything she wanted and it always ate at her since she was head over heels for Kouya a few years ago without him knowing. She just chewed on her salmon and sipping her wine lost in her thought until being brought back to reality.

"Larxy...Larxy hey what's, wrong are you daydreaming at a party." Hiro had joked with her, she was very witty sometimes and quick with her comebacks being blunt, rude, funny, or even unexpected.

"No I was only dreaming of you little boy." As she caressed his blush "(Hahahaha gotcha! Still the same as ever.) I'm only kidding it's been a bit and I'm trying to figure out stuff for here." He stopped his blush as soon as the Husky returned to his seat between them. Then a very annoying voice perked up and began speaking.

"Well let's hear a little bit about the city boy!" Kounosuke joked, as soon as he said that all eyes on Hiro made him nervously pale.

"Leave alone you rat." Larxene hissed at him.

"Oh I didn't realize the ice dragon flew back from the far lands? Hehehe!" Larxene's cheeks were turning rosey but the look of crazy was in her eye. Torahiko made the motion with the hand wave in front of the throat to signal him to stop.

"Let's hear about the lizard from the faraway land." All of a sudden she started chuckling, shaking her head, and pulled up her purse to her chest and said.

"Say one more thing rat…" The bottom of her purse was aimed at him and everyone heard her purse go, *click*click*click*, and he shut up and sat quiet. "...Kounosuke what's the matter you got quiet? Can I buy a vowel Kouno? Can I buy a vowel? I thought so, shut up." She ended up laughing. "You know what fine, Hiro if you're up to it raise your glass 'kay." She told him letting him know it was his turn.

"O-Okay well yeah i-it's wonderful to back here amongst all my old friends…" He stood from his chair. "...Seeing you all here, for me it really means a lot and here's to us all!" He raised his glass and everyone with him. They ate heartily t'ill late at night everyone was beginning to go home. larxene was the third last to leave along with the human and husky.

"Hey guys my house is under repairs and so got no where to live now…" Kouya offered up right away for her which she greatly obliged. "...Oh! Okay I'll go get my things from the rubble, it'll probably be for two days. The construction guy said, so Kouya I'll be your roommate, yes!" And she flew off leaving without knowing the husky's tail wagging.

"Oh, Hiro remember that the beach trip and camping trip will be done soon since we're all so busy." Kouya had told him.

"Even Larxene's busy too?" He gave a tilted head.

"Yeah actually you'd be surprised what she has here I might bring you over to where she works someday." He said giving him a brief smile. Everyone parted ways for the night.

Larxene got her bags and was waiting at Kouya's apartment building entrance. She heard the humming of his bike as he pulled up to the complexes. He led her to his little apartment.

"Wow someone's a little messy are we? Hehehehe I'm just kidding it's looks cozy I'll help you straighten up around here." She had him sit… Where he could and she spent the next two hours cleaning his home. "Phew I'm so exhausted." After hearing that he thought it would be perfect to joke with her.

"Hey Larxy, wanna play a game?" He smirked, he earned a tap on his arm from the dragoness sprawled on his bed.

"Seriously we're like 17 Kouya. There's not much to do besides talking really especially if... * _yawn_ * ...you have next to no energy left..." She sat up next to him. "... But… if you… zzz…" And face planted right into his lap, hurting him a bit.

"Fuck Larxy!" He grunted out. When he saw she was sleeping in his lap it all came back to him. "* _Sigh_ *. Goodnight Larxy sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead and scooped her up, a little difficult but he managed a bit. He lay her on the right side of the mattress covering and getting on the other side lying close back to back, to her. When Larxene doesn't use her wings they shrink to a small size and when she uses them they grow, making things like this possible. Their the two lay dreaming in the cool night with the moon shining dimly through his curtains.


	3. Chapter 3: Larxene's Bar

Larxene's Bar

It's been a few days and Tatsuki's construction is finally finishing up Larxene's home today. It's late at night around the time Kouya got home and Larxene just stepped out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and her long hair draped over her back.

"I-I'm sorry!" He yelled out before turning and blushing from her. Then a pair of pale arms wrapped around him with a giggle.

Hehehe, it's fine Kouya. This will be my last night here…" She said looking around and at her packed bags.

"… A couple days here was actually not boring-" Then a knock was at the door and she answered it. "Oh? Hiro what a surprise!?" She said confused. All he was doing was mouthing something but he couldn't say anything. "EEK! let me change!" And she went to the bathroom and locked the door.

"How's she been?" Hiro said sitting on Kouya's folded out mattress.

"Well right now I have no clue where she, or what she's doing?" He whispered scratching his head. "But-" With a swing of the door out stepped some beauty with a tight white long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and black flats.

"I'll be out and not back t'ill around 7 a.m. 'kay!" She said skipping out the front door. Started up her Cruiser and took off.

"Okay as I was saying, I think she's going to her job." Hiro looked way to interested in seeing her "job."

"Can we check it out? I wanna see since I already have been almost everywhere and seen your band I wanna see her's!" Then after argueing to go Kouya gave in and they were off on his motorcycle. Then made their way to a little bit outside the cluster of buildings in the village was a very dark building with lights all around it and a sign that read "Larxene's Bar" Hiro's eyes got all wide. When they stopped Kouya had to settle Hiro down.

"Chill! When she was little her grandmother created this bar for her, after she died she left it to Larxene. This is what she does most nights that I've noticed and she's quite the entertainer. She sings here, but she does with most of the American music she's heard. She has never had her friends come here so I'm sure it will be a surprise." Kouya's tail wagged as he was excited to go in, so was Hiro. They opened the doors to see the place half packed. They saw a stage, the bar and a few tables and booths open. Along the wall they sat in one of the boothes with clear view of the stage.

"Hello gentlemen can I take your order?" A waitress asked, it was the kind of bar that usually got guys and girls coming in because of the sort of revealing uniforms. Beautiful/handsome, intelligent guys and girls were only ever hired. They both got a water nothing too intense.

"This place is always well kept and the staff are amazing. I heard it's very hard to get a job here because of the strict guidelines, they seem strange to people or even mean but she gets lots of customers here because of it." Kouya said looking around.

"What are the requirements to apply here?" Hiro asked him. As he took a sip of the water he said.

"As I said they are sorta strange and mean but these are the basics. You need to be intelligent for one, to be able to understand the works. Then the hardest part for people looks…" Hiro choked on his water. "… Yeah looks are a big deal if you're not fit and look good in black, lacey, denim clothes cause she does have people try on the uniform if she doesn't think you're good you're gone. Last most never make it to is the good personality test, she does become good friends with her employees so that's why she has that" He said looking at the current staff on board.

"So she must really have an eye for good people." Hiro said.

"Yeah the staff is so nice here they all get hit on a lot which sorta makes their job better I've heard, hehehe." Hiro was beginning to say something until an announcement was made over the speakers in a very mature sounding ladies voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen in about five minutes the performance of the night will take place don't miss it! * _click_ * " The speakers were off.

"Well I guess Larxene does sing here maybe?" Hiro guessed.

"It wouldn't surprise me. When she first met the band, she performed one of the songs she sings here and Keisuke offered her lead but she turned it down since she can't sing Japanese. She swept him off his feet and even tried dating her which was a fun site." He began laughing after that Hiro too. The speakers turned on again with an announcement with the same speaker.

"I should try to apply here huh?" Hiro joked, making Kouya snort and choke on water.

"Everyone in the club here we have the club owner Lady Larxene singing, Alejandro by Laaady Gaga!" The whole room clapped and cheered, and on stepped Larxene with white slicked hair and a black trench coat and sunglasses.

"YOU ALL READY!

 _I know that we are young,_

 _And I know that you may love me,_

 _But I just can't be with you like this anymore,_

 _Alejandro…"_

She dropped the coat showing her white short shorts and long white belly shirt, and threw her sunglasses.

" _She's got both hands_

 _In her pocket_

 _And she won't look at you_

 _Won't look at you_

 _She hides true love_

 _En su bolsillo_

 _She got a halo around her finger_

 _Around you_

 _You know that I love you boy_

 _Hot like Mexico, rejoice_

 _At this point I gotta choose_

 _Nothing to lose…"_

She started a very interesting choreography that had even Kouya staring at her hips with his tongue out, and Hiro laughed.

" _Don't call my name_

 _Don't call my name, Alejandro_

 _I'm not your babe_

 _I'm not your babe, Fernando_

 _Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

 _Just smoke my cigarette and hush_

 _Don't call my name_

 _Don't call my name, Roberto_

 _Alejandro_

 _Alejandro_

 _Ale-ale-jandro_

 _Ale-ale-jandro_

 _Alejandro_

 _Alejandro_

 _Ale-ale-jandro_

 _Ale-ale-jandro_

 _Stop, please,_

 _Just let me go Alejandro,_

 _Just let me go…"_

She stepped off the stage and started dancing and singing around the table and people cheering and whistling.

" _She's not broken_

 _She's just a baby_

 _But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad_

 _And all those flames that burned before him_

 _Now he's gonna fire fight, gotta cool the bad_

 _You know that I love you boy_

 _Hot like Mexico, rejoice_

 _At this point I've gotta choose_

 _Nothing to lose_

 _Don't call my name_

 _Don't call my name, Alejandro_

 _I'm not your babe_

 _I'm not your babe, Fernando_

 _Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

 _Just smoke my cigarette and hush_

 _Don't call my name_

 _Don't call my name, Roberto_

 _Alejandro_

 _Alejandro_

 _Ale-ale-jandro_

 _Ale-ale-jandro_

 _Alejandro_

 _Alejandro_

 _Ale-ale-jandro_

 _Ale-ale-jandro… "_

She got to the bar motion the bartender to get up and dance with her and sure enough he did and she was dancing with him in a seductive way.

" _Don't bother me,_

 _Don't bother me, Alejandro_

 _Don't call my name,_

 _Don't call my name, bye, Fernando_

 _I'm not your babe,_

 _I'm not your babe, Alejandro_

 _Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch,_

 _Fernando_

 _Don't call my name,_

 _Don't call my name, Alejandro_

 _I'm not your babe,_

 _I'm not your babe, Fernando_

 _Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

 _Just smoke my cigarette and hush_

 _Don't call my name,_

 _Don't call my name,_

 _Roberto_

 _Alejandro_

 _Alejandro_

 _Ale-ale-jandro_

 _Ale-ale-jandro_

 _Alejandro_

 _Alejandro_

 _Ale-ale-jandro_

 _Ale-ale-jandro… "_

She made her way back to her stage very slowly after getting off the counter, she put one leg in front of the other one at a time to the beat.

" _Don't call my name,_

 _Don't call my name, Alejandro_

 _I'm not your babe,_

 _I'm not your babe, Fernando_

 _Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

 _Just smoke my cigarette and hush_

 _Don't call my name,_

 _Don't call my name, Roberto_

 _Alejandro."_

And she turned away from the audience and flared her wings earning a standing ovation. Neither Kouya or Hiro could have believed what they just saw, they watched her dance and used her sturdy toned bartender as sorta like a perfect dance partner as well as her being a little close to almost naked. Her voice and moves had infatuated them having them stare in awe, then they both said.

"WAITRESS!"

As she walked off the stage to her dressing room she sat in her chair raised her fist. "Nailed it YES! Phew I'm like so outta breath." She put back on her normal clothes redid her makeup and everything looking like she did before leaving Kouya's apartment. Someone started knocking on her door. "Come in!" One of the employee's popped in.

"Larxene a couple of guys wanna see you." The brunette waitress said.

"Okay Renée, tell them I'll be write out." The door shut soon after she said that, Larxene grabbed her purse and walked out the room. She started whispering to Renée. "Where are the guys you told me about?" She pointed to one of the boothes and she headed over. Then she heard the two voices.

"Hey Larxy!"

"Ahhh, son of a bitch don't tell me you guys were watching me perform?" she said facepalming.

"Yeah we were, I didn't know you could do that!" Hiro laughed, Larxene got a grin pulled Hiro a little bit closer to him lifted her leg straight up as if she was a pole.

"Well then. Did you like what saw?" She was on the verge of laughing at his expression but on the other hand Kouya was getting a little nervous of Larxene's actions and interrupted her little ruse.

"It was amazing, I'm kind of jealous of your bartender their. He got the most of the fun." Kouya said hoping she would stop with Hiro, and she did with a bright smile sitting by Kouya hugging and nuzzling his arm.

"Awww, well thank you so much you two are the only ones I know who watched me that means a lot, and Kouya if that made you jealous then next time you could be my pole. Hehehehehehe!" She giggled pecking his cheek. "C'mon guys let's go back home. Lance!" She yelled tossing the keys to her bartender. "Lock up when you're done 'kay!" He nodded, and they left.

"That had me very tired I'm gonna crash as soon as we get to your place Aotsuki!" She winked as she turned but what struck her as odd was that Hiro and Kouya quickly release their hiding hand hold and moved away from each other heading to their rides. They dropped off Hiro at his place and they drove their bikes to the apartment. Larxene and Kouya lay on his couch hide-a-bed, he dreamt away while she lye their thinking. "(Oh. Oh god. That must have been nothing, yeah nothing's going on. I'm being delusional right now I need sleep.)" And that night wasn't very pleasant for her.


End file.
